Choice
by DarkestGuilt25
Summary: Alice Aurora Harper has been clean of her past life for almost a year and has made a life for herself in a small town. Of course, working in a bar leads an interesting life. One stormy night, a few weeks before her year was almost complete, a black muscle car parks in front of the bar she was working the night shift, leading to her to make a choice and change her world. T- safety
1. Spilled Beer

Working late nights on the weekend wasn't so bad for her. She enjoyed the local life and she would find the way this sleepy town would rejuvenate and come to life interesting. She was still getting used to living in this quiet town even though she's been here for a while now. She wiped down the counter of the bar as the few customers watched a college game for the heck of it. No one knew who was playing against who and they were probably not fans. They just wanted something to discuss about; the passing of the ball, the footwork of the players, and what not. She smiled as she rinsed the rag, thinking how simple her life was since she moved there. Granted, it was a rough start for her and she wasn't really welcomed at first. But after a few weeks, she was part of the community.

"Looks like it will rain tonight", she heard her boss comment. She observed from outside the window a thick blanket of clouds hiding the blue sky. It was late November, almost December, so rain and cloudy weather was expected nearly everyday.

"You've been sayin' that for the past two days Mel", one of the locals laughed. She knew both sides were right. Something about Mel was telling the truth about the rain but he also has been saying that for two days straight and nothing has happened.

"Maybe tonight will rain", she defended. She caught the eyes of them and smiled her innocent smile.

"Smooching up to the boss?" another local added. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She looked around and took in a deep breath. She felt her choker necklace grow tight as she inhaled and loosen it up a bit. It wasn't busy compared to Monday night's football madness but it was enough to keep her entertained.

"Alice", she heard a voice, resembling a cross between a child and man.

"Gabriel", turning to face the owner of the voice. A man with light golden green eyes, sprinkled in freckles cheeks, and thin lips with dark blonde/light brown hair greeted her. Her slightly red pink lips gave a half smile and leaned in towards him, half closing her brown reddish eyes for effect. She leaned away from him, having retrieved what she needed. Three beer bottles clinked against each other as she waved them next to them, their long necks freezing in between her fingers.

"You're getting better", he commented. Setting the bottles on the counter, she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter edge.

"I don't know what I have to do to get through your thick head. You know I don't plan on going back." Twisting her body to give him her back, she cracked open the bottles and looked down at her wrist. The one thing that reminded her about the life she left behind but also reminded her she couldn't go back to it faced her, a symbol that was vital for her was neatly om display and was hugging her wrist in the form of a bracelet.

"Do you honestly believe you can hide forever?"

"I can try", she answered, tucking a loose strand of brown red hair behind her ear. He shook his head and grabbed her shoulder slightly, turning her around.

"Alice, you are marked and branded for life. You will never live a normal life no matter what. You see things and are different than everyone else." His hands were placed over her shoulders and shook her once lightly. She closed her eyes and dropped her head down.

"Thanks for the motivational speech", she looked up and stared deeply into his eyes. "Look Gabe, I have a few weeks before my year is up. If I can keep at it this way, I am sure I will no longer be marked. Once you leave it for a while, you're clean."

"You really believe in that bull? Alice, you are a hunter and the best I've seen. I've watched you hunt and you are a badass at it. Look at your bracelet; it's begging you to continue." He stroked her arms down and looked at her in the eyes. "No one is going to hate you less if you kill monsters and demons. In fact, no one has to know."

"So you're a stalker now for watching me gut a demon?"

"Very funny Alice but I'm being serious here. You're one of the best I've seen and I've seen plenty."

"That's not the case, Gabriel", she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I left hunting because it only reminded me I'm different than the rest of my family. No one else in my family from my dad side can do what I do. Yes, they are hunters too but no one else is like me."

"So what if you're a little different?" She gave him her famous eyes of 'seriously?' "Okay, yes you're very different but that's what makes you Alice." She smiled and tugged her long sleeves a bit.

"Okay, maybe that's what makes me unique but I am still not going back." A flash of lightning illuminated the farthest edge of the counter and she jumped and shivered. "What kind of hunter is afraid of thunder and lighting?"

"The ones who are afraid of being electrocuted and know things go bump in the dark", Gabriel answered, patting her head. She cocked an eyebrow and twist her lip into half a smile, lowering her eyelids slightly. He loved to pat her head even though she was taller than him by an inch. "You need to stop being taller than me."

"You need to stop being shorter than me", she answered, grabbing the beers and handing them to two men she knew. She approached an older gentleman who barely entered the bar and made his way to sit by himself in the farthest table in the corner, away from the noise and windows. She knew him too well, being an old friend who helped her and her family for a while.

"Alice", he greeted her.

"Bobby", she answered, setting the beer down. She sometimes grew nervous when other hunters were around because she didn't want to be reminded of her past life.

"What have you been doing lately?" he asked her, pulling a chair out for her.

"Working and trying to keep myself out of trouble", she answered, hand on the back on the chair. "What are you doing here? You usually come on Saturday night. Why a day early?"

"Ah, just meeting my boys here. They rarely visit their old man", he answered, patting the chair next to him.

"You have boys?" she asked as she looked at Mel, who nodded at her as she sat.

"Well, they aren't my boys to say but they are almost family." She crossed her arms over the table and rubbed her hands over her forearms. "You should meet them tonight. They outta be here in a few minutes. Kids these days, always late." He chuckled and took a sip of his beer. She smiled and tugged her sleeve again, hiding her bracelet.

"Do they... are they... you know...?"

"Yeah, they're in the business as well. Got that from their father. They aren't show-offs about hunting unless they know someone who is also a hunter but for the most part, they keep to themselves and look out for each other. They're brothers, can you blame them?" She allowed a small smile to play on her lips and shook her head, looked down and bit her lip. She knew being a hunter wasn't something you brag about to anyone; in fact, it was dangerous. Lifting her sights up, she smiled at him and didn't say anything. "Alice, listen." They locked eyes and remained still. "You're a great hunter and your mother would be very proud of you..."

"Oh please stop..." she huffed annoyingly, leaning against the chair, crossing her arms. "I get it; I was a good hunter but that life is gone from me, okay? And don't talk about my mother like that, you didn't know her." She stood up and fixed her shirt. "I'll get you another beer." She turned from him, beginning to walk away but stopped, feeling a hand wrap around her wrist. Looking down at her wrist then the man whose arm was connected to, she knew he was going to have the final word.

"I knew your mother and you take the hunting from her, don't doubt that, Alice." He patted her hand and let her go. They exchanged a nod and a gave a smile of acknowledgment before she walked back to the bar, placing her hands far apart from each other and leaned towards the counter, inhaling deeply, feeling her lungs inflate and her back and shoulders ache from arching herself inward.

"How far from town are we?" a deep voice asked. A different man looked up from his map and to the road.

"About 15 minutes in", a different voice, a less deep one answered. His view was blinded shortly by the raindrops splattering on the windshield glass. He settled in the leather seat and looked at his map again, flashlight in one hand and his other hand holding the map in place, his head dropping down.

"We're meeting Bobby in a bar, hopefully they got some pretty girls working there", the first voice commented. The other man only hummed once and kept looking at the map. "Yo Sammy wake up."

"I am awake..." the one named Sam answered. "And it's Sam, not Sammy." He reached for the knob of the radio but was smacked in the palm before he got close to it.

"House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole", the driver answered.

"Thanks for the reminder Dean", Sam commented, soothing his palm back and forth, feeling heat in his fingers of the smack. He sighed and folded the map and shut the flashlight, then his sights returned to the road.

The evening rolled on and sure enough, it started to rain. It started as a drizzle then increased with time. The place was slightly full now and orders were coming in faster and in larger quantities. Holding her circular tray under her arms, she rushed back to the counter and filled up two pints and cracked the top of two bottles, placing them on her tray.

"You are on fire, Alice", Gabriel commented.

"Thanks for flirting, can you help me by actually working?" she asked, lifting her tray and returning to refill the thirst of the masses. She handed the beer bottles to a group of truckers and turned to quickly give another group their pints. Her shirt was then soaked in alcohol.

"Oh crap…" she muttered, looking at the mess.

"Oh crap…" the person who bumped into her muttered as well. She looked up keeping her head levelled and her eyes went wide. Her eyes landed square on his chest, not on his shoulder or neck but dead smack on his chest cavity. Her head pulled back and saw his wide, green eyes staring into her warm, brown red ones. It seemed for that moment, they were frozen in time. They didn't move, blinked, or breathed as it seemed. Her mouth was slightly parted and her heart was racing in her chest.

Inside his chest cavity, a familiar feeling bursted from inside. A feeling he swore he would never feel again for a long time. His cool green eyes were mesmerized by the warmness he felt radiating from hers. Her eyes were large and inviting, warm and friendly. His mouth fell open slightly. His long, tousled brown hair softly framed his face. It seemed they would forever stay locked in time if it wasn't until both inhaled deeply the smell of beer burned their nose.

"I'm so sorry", she managed to utter without stuttering. Her cheeks burned and she bet they were red.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking when I was watching… I mean where I was going", he stuttered. She placed the tray on the table and pulled a rag from her belt, handing it to him. He stroked the rag over the residue of beer from his jacket. He handed it back to her and she patted her shirt, or attempted to dry her shirt. The whole time she did so, he kept his eyes on her, never blinking, fearing she would disappear. When she looked up again, she avoided getting caught in his gaze. She couldn't help but bite her lip and keep her eyes away from his.

"Here, um, let me get you a beer, on the house", she offered, lifting up her tray.

"No no, it's okay…" he stopped her.

"If he doesn't want it, I'll take it." Both faced another man coming towards them. This man was taller than her but not as tall compared to the man who was covered in alcohol. "I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy."

"No, not Sammy, just Sam", he corrected, giving her a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Little brother?" she questioned and gave a look over to Sam. "Looks like someone ate his vegetables growing up." She smiled and unintentionally caused Sam to feel shivers. "I'm Alice by the way." She extended her hand and shook theirs.

"Nice to meet you, Alice", Dean smiled back. "We're looking for a friend of ours, know anyone by the name of Bobby Singer?" Her heart stopped for moment and took in a small breath, eyes wide open.

"Yeah… he's… you know Bobby?"

"Over here boys." The trio turned to face the stocky, elderly man who approached them. Alice lifted her shoulders up, her collarbones exposing even more. "Boys, I like for you to meet Alice Harper, an old friend of mine. Alice, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, my boys." She smiled and looked at them.

"We met already… after I spilled beer over Sam here", she looked down and blushed hard again, pulling her sleeve more.

"Sometimes a spilled beer is a good beer, especially if it was done so by a pretty girl", Dean flirted. Sam gave him a look and Bobby followed the youngest of the brothers actions, and Alice simply rolled her eyes.

"And this is coming from the one who isn't getting a free beer tonight", she replied, giving a rather cocky look and placed her hands on her hips. "It was nice meeting you two but I have to get back to work. I'll bring you guys something to drink." She smiled, turned on her heels, and quickly walked back to the counter.

"She's got spunk, I'll give her that" Dean commented, smiling.

"She has to, she works here. She needs to avert guys like you from hitting on her."

"Hmm, she's pretty hot too", Dean continued. Sam, however, didn't speak. He was too busy think about her, especially how she looked up at him. But more importantly, how she knew Bobby. His sights followed her as she grabbed the beer bottles and placing them on the tray. He managed to break free from her spell as soon as she came back to hand them their refreshments.

"Thank you Alice", Bobby smiled and tipped his drink to her. She nodded sideways and smiled, tucking her hair back. That's when he caught it, dangling off her left wrist, the same marking he knew since he was a kid. She faced him and smiled. He shook his head and returned the smile. She headed back to the counter and waiting for her, was a blonde tall guy with green golden eyes. Something about her was familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it.


	2. Past Bracelet and Future

"So have you been in town long?" he asked her as she lifted up his empty beer bottles.  
"For a while", she answered politely, merely giving him a smile or letting him see her eyes. She suddenly felt his hand on her lower arm.  
"Wanna show me a good time?" he stroked his thumb on her wrist. She inhaled sharply and forced a smile. He suddenly felt the sudden urge to get up and pay for his beers. "Thank you for your service." He got up and paid at the cash register. She smiled and cleaned the table.  
"Did you do that?" Gabriel asked her as she returned to the counter.  
"Maybe", she answered in a voice thick with innocence, giving her head a little nudge to the side and a rather seducing smile.  
"Sneaky, I thought you promised you wouldn't use your abilities", he pondered.  
"Well, it was either that or that punch on the nose he was asking for." She turned to face him and grabbed a clean rag. "And I only use my abilities in extreme emergencies and this was considered an emergency on my part."  
"Very clever", he added, patting her head again.  
"Again with the patting of the head? I'm not a cat or a dog you know?" she crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.  
"Yeah but it annoys you so it's all good." He smiled and grabbed his tray and notepad, leaving her with arms crossed and turned her head, following him, only to find Sam looking at her from a distance. She stiffened her arms and looked down, attempting to look busy, going to the farthest side of the counter.

"I'm going to go get some more beers", Sam blurted out of nowhere.  
"What?" Dean asked. He could have sworn Sam had closed off any emotion for a girl, especially one he just met.  
"I'm going to get some more beers, do you want one?" Sam asked.  
"Have you been listening to what Bobby and I have been talking about for the past 15 minutes?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
"I was but I…"  
"Sam, you aren't going to get beers. You're going to talk to that chick", Dean smiled.  
"I am not, I'm going to get more beers", Sam repeated.  
"You like her don't you?"  
"Do not, I just met her. Plus, she's dating that blonde guy over there", Sam looked at the table. He felt his heart sink when he saw her talking to the blonde guy he mentioned who just patted her head.  
"He's probably just a really close friend of hers", Dean suggested.  
"That's not her boyfriend, Sam", Bobby butted in. Both brothers looked at the older man who took a swig of his beer. "That's a coworker and close friend of hers." A weight seemed to be lifted from Sam's shoulders and a smile broke his face. He got up and headed to the bar.

"Hi", she heard a familiar voice speak but not at her.  
"Hey there", a fellow coworker answered. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm looking for Alice", he answered. Alice's hands froze from wiping down the marble top and her heart beated at a million beats per second. Her stomach was filled with oversized butterflies.  
"She's over there but I gotta warn you, she isn't interested if that's what you are thinkin' of", she answered, giving him an apologetic smile. She walked towards Alice and tapped her shoulder and transferred the info to her in her ear. Alice nodded and replaced the empty space left by her coworker.  
"Hi", he greeted, feeling his palms sweat. His pair of green eyes caught her brown red pair and she was once again mesmerized.  
"Hi", she replied, giving a smile. She straightened her spine and gave him her full attention to him. "You guys ready for a refill?"  
"Um… well… uh...y-yes I think so", he stuttered. He mentally smacked himself at his stupidity and how he is letting this opportunity pass him. She gave a confusing smirk and grabbed three beers and placed them in front of him. He seemed to not notice as he stared at the ground.  
"Sam, are you okay?" she asked. She reached over the counter and placed a hand over his shoulder. He jumped and she jumped too, smacking her lower back accidentally against the fridge behind her.  
"Alice, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching for her. She took a step forward, rubbing her new sore spot.  
"I've had worse. I'm more concerned about you. You zoned out for a bit there", she looked deeply into his eyes and managed to stay focus.  
"I do that sometimes", he added a nervous chuckle at the end. She chuckled and looked down. "So, um, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Bobby?"  
"Oh, he helped my family for a while. He's like an uncle to me", she smiled. "He later helped me get a job here and actually let me stay at his place until I got back on my feet."  
"That's Bobby for you." They looked at each other, exchanging slight smirks and bitten lips for a moment, in complete silence, which was both awkward and reassuring. "Do you go to school?"  
"I used to."  
"What happened?" He pulled out a stool and sat down.  
"I quit, I never quite figured out what I wanted to do with my life", she answered, balancing herself over her forearms, held together at the elbow by her hands, which rested over the marble top. In her heart, she didn't want to lie to him about her reason to quit school. "What about you?"  
"I went to Stanford", he answered, rubbing his hand over his pant leg.  
"A cardinal, why so far from the nest?"  
"I quit… family business." _And here we start with the lies and secrets._  
"Your major was what?" she pressed.  
"Law school undergraduate." She nodded and gave a content face.  
"Must have been nice to go to Stanford", she added, looking down, pulling on the tail ends of her bracelet.  
"Can I uh, can I see your bracelet?" he asked. Her head shot up and her cheek flushed red.  
"Oh, um, sure… I guess", she replied, handing him her wrist. His thumb stroked her wrist and bracelet, his eyes settling on the star pendant in the middle of the bangle.  
"What does this mean?" he asked, looking at her. Her hand grew sweaty and her heart beating wildly in her chest.  
"It's my lucky charm", she answered.  
"Yeah but what does it mean?" he pressed again.  
"I don't know, I just found it and I liked it", she replied, feeling rather uncomfortable at how demanding he was for answers.  
"Where?" he asked again. As a final resource, she mentally called Dean over to separate them.  
"Hey, where are the beers? And why are you holding her hand?" Dean asked. Sam turned to face his older brother and then looked at his hand, which still held her wrist in place.  
"Nothing, she um…"  
"I twisted my arm funny grabbing something from under the counter and he was helping me massage it. Thank you Sam", she cut in, smiling. She slid her arms off his hand and gave Dean the beers. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She walked out of the counter and refill orders.  
"What was that for?" Sam asked.  
"Well for starts, we wanted the beers and second, I felt this really weird sensation to get over here. I felt something hold me, drag me, and I found myself here", Dean explained, grabbing his beer and Bobby's, walking away. "Damn, they're not cold anymore." Sam sat in utter disbelief, mostly at himself. He scared her off and Dean had to come to save her. She probably will never talk to him ever again. He grabbed his beer and headed back to his table.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked her as she returned to the counter, hair becoming untucked from her ear.  
"With table 8? Arguing over the channel…"  
"No, with the Winchesters", Gabe cut her off.  
"What about him? And how do you know about them?" she looked away, dumping the empty pints and glasses on the bucket and wheeling it off into the washer in the back.  
"You called Dean to get himself over where you and Sam were talking. What happened?"  
"I didn't call him…." She felt his hands wrap harshly over her arms, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
"You mentally called him over to get Sam off your back!" he harshly looked deep into her eyes.  
"If you are so smart to figure that out, why don't you tell me what happened between Sam and me?" she gave him her matured, threatening look. "And how do you know their names?"  
"I'm the archangel for crying out loud!" She shushed him and looked around, making sure no one heard them.  
"Yeah well you sometimes act like the devil himself!"  
"He was getting on to you wasn't he?" he released his grip and gave her his softest set of green eyes and voice.  
"He was hitting too close to home…" she tugged her sleeve and looked down. "All for this stupid bracelet."  
"That stupid bracelet protects you when demons walk in here and they are hiding in human skin, you know that."  
"But it raises some eyebrows and hunters and supernatural believers know what this star mean. They'll know I am either a supernatural believer or worse, a hunter."  
"You need to know this, your mother, which I have conversed with her, thinks you are making a mistake in giving up the hunting lifestyle. She says you're better than her, especially with your bow and arrow."  
"Because of me, she isn't here to teach me. It's my fault…"  
"Don't let what others told you make you doubt yourself", he corrected, his hands still over her arms. "You're better than him." She sighed a unbelieving chuckle through her nose and shook her head.  
"No, I'm only a kid in his eyes…" Her memory flashed to events that happened growing up, flashbacks of her treatment as a kid.  
"But you're an adult and a fighter to the rest of the world. It's not your fault, your mother loved you more than anything."  
"Then why I do I feel guilty?" Her eyes sent unapologetic shivers down his spine. Out of all the people in the world, he was chosen to watch over her and he never wished he was chosen for someone else. He felt sorry but he knew she hated when people felt sorry for her. She was stronger than that but sometimes needed to be reminded she was stronger.  
"Because of him. Also, remind me to kick his butt next time I see him." She giggled and smiled, looking up at him and sighing in defeat but it was a good defeat. "Go back to work, your shift is almost up."  
"Yes dad…" she answered flatlined.  
"Very cute, now go on", he told her giving her a good nudge and poked her cheek. She turned around and continued to wheel the tray into the kitchen.

"I think I screwed up man", Sam told his older brother as soon as Bobby left for the restroom.  
"With Alice? Oh yeah," Dean took a swig of his beer, not even bothering to look at his brother.  
"What do I do?" he asked, twirling the bottle between his palms.  
"Ask her to forgive you, simple as that."  
"No, not simple as that."  
"Just give her the puppy dog thing you do, okay?" he looked at Sam and smiled. "Hey Alice." Sam jumped out of his skin at the mention of her name, facing the direction he assumed she was coming in, only to find she wasn't there. Dean smirked and started to chuckle.  
"Not funny, Dean", he huffed, Dean still chuckling.  
"You should have seen your face man, you looked like you saw a ghost or something." Dean took a swig of his beer and saw Bobby talking to Alice.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", she answered, tucking her hair back then sliding her hand in her back pocket.  
"Did he hurt you?" She shook her head and kept a straight face.  
"No, he didn't. I just got uncomfortable at him asking me about my bracelet, that's all."  
"Are you sure? You hardly ever call on someone mentally."  
"The situation just got uncomfortable and called on Dean. It was a good distraction and it worked."  
"So it's clear you can communicate to Dean why didn't you use it on Sam?"  
"It didn't occur to me and there was something about him that blocked the message from getting through." She looked discreetly at the boys and saw Dean looking at her, smiling when their eyes met.  
"You think it's because you're losing your abilities?"  
"No, it's not that. Maybe I'm just out of practice", she crossed her arms, her sights returning to Bobby.  
"Can you read Gabriel's mind?"  
"No, I can't communicate with beings who are from either Heaven or hell, even if it's partial."  
"Hmm. You busy tonight?" She shook her head, her eyebrows etched together. "Come over to the motel when you're done."  
"My shift is over in a few minutes." She glanced at her watch and then back at Bobby. "I'll drive you to the motel."  
"Deal, what about Gabriel?"  
"He has his own place, we're not connected to the hip", she replied.  
"Fine then, I'll meet you out front when you're done", he answered, patting her shoulder. She nodded in agreement, pivoting in her heels and heading to the back room.  
"What did Bobby tell you?" Gabriel asked her as she placed her apron on her hook and placed her jacket on.  
"Bobby wanted to know what happened so I told him. He wants me to go to the motel, I don't know for what." Gabriel lifted his eyebrows once and looked at her.  
"Okay", he answered. "Have fun tonight then."  
"Thanks, he probably wants to talk to me in a more private setting, I don't know."  
"Didn't you use your abilities?" She closed her eyes and sighed quietly and prolonged her exhale.  
"No, I don't use my abilities on him or anyone. He's my closest friend and if I read his mind, I feel he would think I don't trust him. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, good night Gabe."  
"Good night Alice." She walked towards the door and she collided onto something hard the minute she walked outside. She took a step back and found herself staring into a familiar shirt and jacket, reeking with the smell of alcohol.  
"Alice, uh um hi", Sam stuttered again.  
"We seem to be running into each other tonight", she commented, not much of a hello.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier", he started. "I don't know why I got so demanding about the bracelet."  
"It's fine, really", she answered, lifting one of her shoulders up and leaning her head towards her raised shoulder. "Hey, I have to go but I'll talk to you later, okay?" He nodded and felt heartbroken to know he would probably never see her again.  
"Okay", he answered, half-heartedly. She smiled and left to find Bobby.

"What do you think of them?" Bobby asked out of the blue.  
"Huh?" she turned to face him, hands still on the wheel. She quickly turned her focus to the road.  
"What do you think of the Winchester brothers?"  
"Um, well, Dean is a show off and Sam… he's a hard one to read. But they seem like good boys", she replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well…" she pulled up to his motel and saw a strange car parked in front of his place. "They're like family and you're like family so…"  
"You want us to get friendly with each other to not make the situation any weirder than it has to be, got it." She unbuckled herself and got out, handing Bobby the keys.  
"Yes, exactly", he exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. Both walked towards his motel room and upon their arrival, Alice heard two voices arguing. She looked at Bobby with confused eyes. Bobby opened the door with reluctance as he attempted to explained.  
"Bobby, tell this oversized baby that… oh hi Alice", Dean smiled at the brown, red hair girl standing next to Bobby.  
"Alice?" Sam got to the door and found her standing underneath the yellow light of the motel room door light.  
"Hi, I um didn't know you were having company, Bobby. Maybe I can come back later…"  
"No, you are going to get this settled right now", he ordered.  
"Settle what?" asked Dean, unbeknownst he read everyone's mind.  
"Come in, Alice, make yourself at home", he lightly guided her inside. Alice walked in and sat on the couch, arms crossed as she sank into the seat. The brothers sat on the chairs next to the table. "Now, Sam, I believe you owe Alice an apology about your behavior tonight at the bar."  
"Bobby, he already…" Alice tried to explain.  
"A sincere apology." Sam sighed and nodded.  
"Alice, I'm sorry about being hostile about a bracelet", he apologized again.  
"A stupid bracelet…" she sighed.  
"It's not a stupid bracelet, it helps you and protects you from anything out there", Bobby added.  
"Everything but hunters, Bobby. It raises eyebrows and questions from everyone…" she again pulled on the tails of the bracelet.  
"Woah, how does she know about hunter?" Dean asked, clearly shocked. Alice swallowed and bit her the inside of her lip. Bobby didn't replied and crossed his arms. "She's a hunter too?" She looked down and inhaled deeply.  
"I used to be one…" she answered dryly.  
"Used to? How does that happen?" Dean tried to make a joke. "You woke up and was kicked out…?"  
"I quit being a hunter… I didn't want that life anymore so I gave it up. I gave Bobby all my weapons and hunting essentials and have been clean from hunting for almost a year."  
"Why would you give it up?"  
"For reasons I wish to not discuss, I just gave up. I wanted to live a normal life, go to school, and be able to go through life unnoticed and not have fingers pointed at me for killing ghost, demons, and what not." Alice stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Why did you bring me here Bobby?"  
"Alice wait, I know you don't like to be remembered of the life you had before but…"  
"No! I don't want to hear it!" Her eyes showed anger and sadness as she watched her oldest best friend walk to the couch and sat down.  
"There is something you need to know…"  
"If it involves killing, I am out of it."  
"You are in it alright? It involves you as much as it involved them and me." Bobby got up and hovered over her, causing her to flinch. Granted, her 5'9" height and his 5'11" stature were distinguishable but for a moment, she seemed smaller than normal. She sat down and crossed her arms again, sinking into her seat. Sam and Dean remained seated and waited for their father-like figure to continued. "Alright, no more hiding and no more lies. There is something out there that is killing people the same way your mothers were killed."  
"Wait, mothers?" their voices overlapped. The brothers and the girl looked at each other in confusion and stare right in the eye. They separated views and looked at Bobby.  
"Exactly, us four are going to have to work together to be able to fight this thing. Dean and Sam are good at shooting with guns and knives and performing exorcisms, they have a weapon box in the trunk of the Impala. Alice is good at shooting with guns and her bow and arrows, cross-bow, telekinetic and telepathic abilities…"  
"Wait, she can read minds and move things with her mind?" Dean asked, standing up.  
"Yes, that's what telekinetic and telepathic means", Bobby answered, his eyes focusing on a now nervous Alice, her fingers twirling around the tails of her bracelet, her head dropped low. "And she comes from a long line of hunters, like you two _idjits._ " Alice's lips gave way to a small smirk but continued to keep her eyes down.  
"So what now?" Sam asked, looking at her. She lifted her head and sights, focusing on his big, green eyes. Their eyes connected and she felt a very strong force towards him. She swallowed and looked at Bobby.  
"Well, first thing's first, we start from the bottom. Figure out what we can and work our way up. Alice, do you still have your weapons?"  
"They're at my aunt's house…" she answered, bringing her hands over each other, her wrist facing the ceiling.  
"You're going to have to face'm kid, sooner or later." She knew he was right, she couldn't hide forever, not from her only family.  
"I can't…" her voice broke. Bobby knew she was pushing her but he needed her in this fight.  
"Yes you ca…"  
"No! I can't!" she got up and rushed out of the motel. Sam stood up quickly and tried to go after her but Dean placed his hand over his little brother's shoulder.  
"Leave her, she needs space", Dean ordered Sam.  
"Why did you force her?" Sam asked Bobby. Bobby sat on the couch and placed his head in his hand, massaging his forehead with his thumb and index finger.  
"She is a part of this, the same as you two if not more. This is her fight too." Dean let go of his brother and Sam bolted to the door, Dean unable to stop him.

She started walking to her apartment, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets, head hanging low as she walked on the sidewalk. _This is stupid… I can't go back just like that. I can't go back. That life is behind me now…_ She had little acknowledgment her mind was loud and active as a trail of circling leaves followed her. She also had little acknowledgment _someone_ was following her too.  
"Alice", a voice cut her active mind and she stopped dead in her tracks, unable to detect who was behind her. She turned on her heels and stiffened. "Alice, wait…" Sam stopped right behind her, out of breath.  
"Did you run all the way?" she looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He nodded as he panted and inhaled swallow breathes. "Hey, breath in and out okay? Deeply…" He did as she said and soon enough, he was composed to his old-self, or almost. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to find you. I want to apologize on behalf of Bobby. He had no right to say that to you. It's your choice, your life."  
"Sam, I appreciate the running after me, but I can't return to the hunting business. I just, can't. It's too much for me…" her hands remain in her pockets.  
"I'm not here to bring you back, I just came to talk. Now that everything, or almost everything is revealed, would it be too much to ask if we try again?"  
"Try again at what?" she asked, her big brown, red eyes staring into his green ones.  
"Getting to know each other", he answered, a smile breaking his face. She looked away and then back at him.  
"Sure", she replied, also smiling. She held her hand out and he shook it, his fingers wrapping her hand almost completely. "Want to get a coffee? It's a bit chilly tonight."  
"Coffee sounds good right now", he chuckled. Her shoulders rose higher and dropped down as she exhaled. She turned and he followed her. "So I assume you don't want to talk about your past?"  
"Not at the moment but thanks for asking permission first", she added, looking up at him. "But I have to ask, how tall are you?"  
"Um… 6'3", 6'4" I think?" he shrugged and looked down at her.  
"Hmm, well thanks for being taller than average", she told him. "And thanks for making me feel short. That's a first."  
"You're welcome. That's a first anyone has ever been thankful for being short." Both gave a small laugh and continued their way, side by side.


	3. Thunder and Kayser

"So… what else about you should I know?" he asked her. They both sat in the farthest table in the coffee shop, away from the eyes of the masses.

"I come from a long line of hunters…" she answered whispering. Granted the music playing on the speakers muted out any noise lower than an inside voice, she didn't want to risk people's eavesdropping. She was holding her coffee cup in one hand, her index finger stroking the bottom of the handle of her cup, the other surrounding the base of the mug.

"Something that doesn't involve hunting", he corrected. She smiled and laughs silently.

"Well, I'm… I don't know where to start", she answered, looking down.

"Favorite music?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"I don't really have a favorite type of music. I have a wide variety of favorite songs. But for the most part, classic rock, 70s to 90s music would be my safe choice."

"Dean would love you", he answered, smiling his wide smile.

"I bet he would if I could hook him up for free beers and one-night stands with my coworkers", she crossed her arms and placed her hands over her opposite elbows. "What about you?"

"Whatever Dean decides to listen on the radio when we drive from place to place", he answered then his face dropped. He tried to steer away the conversation about them being in the same business but it seemed everything about them revolved around hunting.

"Okay, you said you were at Stanford studying law right?" she asked, placing her mug down after taking a sip. He nodded and took his cup to his lips. "Were you almost done or still had some more all-nighters to pull through?"

"I was a senior and I was applying for law school", he answered, chuckling. "What were you planning on studying? You said you were at a community college."

"Yeah, I wanted to get my degree in journalism but it would just bring more complication to my life." She sighed and bit her lip. It didn't matter which way you put it, something always ended up with them back on square one. "Did you have a girlfriend at Stanford?" Sam didn't say anything except give her a shattered look and looked away, his lips grew a tight line. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…"

"No, it's not… this always happens… I always cross a fine line..."

"You didn't know…"

"But I shouldn't have asked…" she looked down and mentally punched herself in the stomach, her face giving little indication she was hurt. She jumped when a soft, warm hand held hers. Looking at their hands, Alice's big, warm cinnamon colored eyes then focused on his large, cool emerald eyes.

"It's fine, really. I don't really let people know about her", he answered, his thumb stroking her index finger's knuckle. She smiled and gave an apologetic look. He squeezed her hand and she in returned chuckled. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded and waited. "Can you read my mind?"

"I don't really like to use my abilities. I try to avoid reading or controlling minds, or even moving things unless it's an extreme emergency. I try to blend in, you know…" Sam merely blinked and nodded. "I can try though… for fun."

"You don't have to", he answered leaning back, his hand still holding hers.

"Let me try at least. Just to say I tried", she smiled. She closed her eyes and focused on entering his mind. Clearing her own, she tried to connect her brain to his but for some reason, she couldn't find his. She caught brief scattered thoughts of those around her but his were nowhere to be found. Her face gave him signs she was struggling.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his grip on her tightening. She then managed to catch a sliver of his mind thinking, " _What did I do? What's wrong?"_

"I think I just connected with your mind", she said, her eyes still closed. She then searched through his memory and saw the incident at the bar where she spilled beer on him after they bumped into each other. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then at their entwined hands.

"You made a face as if you weren't sure", he answered, Sam's eyes traced her sight and released her hand. She pushed her fingers in between his, grasping lightly. Her warm, cinnamon eyes melted his jaded, puppy eyes as he held her hand tighter and a smile broke their faces.

"I'm just tired, I guess…" she answered, looking at her watch. "Oh man, it's really late."

"Yeah, I guess so", he repeated. They finished their drinks and walked out of the shop, their hands missing the warmness of holding each other.

"Well, I live down this way…"

"I'm staying at the motel need a ride?"

"No I can make it on my own thanks."

"Can I walk you home at least?"

"Um sure if you want to…" she shrugged and started walking, him right beside her. "Any pets?"

"Dean hates animals in his Impala so no. I used to have a dog named Bones but that was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry…" she looked down and inhaled deeply.

"It's okay… what about you?"

"I have a dog, he's a Gerberian Shepsky", she answered, looking up at the street.

"A what?"

"Oh, Siberian Husky and German Shepherd mix."

"Woah, that's really cool, what's his name?"

"Kayser with a y, he's an absolute teddy bear but can get a bit aggressive when it comes to strangers."

"Did you train him? Mentally?"

"Yeah I kind of cheated on him." Sam gave her a side grin and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, he's stubborn for a dog." She chuckled along with him. "But granted, he is smart and what not and he's a sweetheart." They continued to walk and talk, laughing every now and then, and it seemed, even for a moment, they had forgotten they who they were and how they were different. Just then, as if by some miracle, it started to downpour heavy, sending Alice and Sam to run through the rain, laughing and holding each other's hand to not get separated.

"Well, that was refreshing", she laughed as they stood under her door roof. Both looked at the damaged done by the rain, their hair falling over their face, hers clinging over her cheeks and neck, his over his forehead. She smiled as their eyes met, breathing in heavily through her open mouth. He also was panting from running and smiled, revealing how beautiful his smile was. Her cheeks blushed and she quickly broke the spell they were both under, grabbing her keys from her pocket. "Want to come inside? You can use the bathroom and dryer if you'd like."

"Sure", he answered, nervously as she unlocked the door. She opened the door and a giant ball of fur jumped up on her.

"Ah! Hey Kay!" she laughed as her giant dog licked her and knocked her to the ground. She pushed him off and quickly got up. Kayser then barked playfully at her and then walked up to Sam, smelling him first and licked his hand.

"I think he likes you", she stroked Kay's back, earning his attention and a nudge from the head. "Okay Kay, come on." She then guided Kay to come to her as she filled his bowl with food.

"So much for being aggressive", Sam added.

"Sometimes…" She shivered and looked at Sam. "Oh um bathroom is down the hall. You can put your clothing on the sink, I'll pick it up and I'll dry it off."

"Oh um thanks", he answered, wrapping his hands tightly around his arms. He followed her hand as she gestured to her bathroom and he entered, dumping his clothing in the sink. He turned on the water and stepped into the shower. He later heard Alice open the door slightly and grab his clothing, then closing the door.

As Alice searched Sam's pockets for items to take out before tossing into the dryer, she found his wallet and phone. She placed his shirt, jacket, and pants in the dryer, her curious eyes catching his wallet. She placed her hand over it and her mind was able to read its contents without opening it. Inside, she found some cash, some business cards, and a photo of a very beautiful young woman with curly blonde hair. A thunder boom broke from her concentration and removed her hand from his wallet. She walked back to the room and changed into something dry then sitting on the couch, Kayser placing his black, redhead over her lap, his white and black nose next to her hand. She stroked his head and smiled, her fingers bending his ears gently.

"I know Kay, he's nice, and very good looking, and all but… I can't… you and I both know that", she whispered, kissing his head then getting up, hearing the water shut off. Going into the kitchen, she prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her. She walked to the door and knocked. "Sam, I put some dry clothing on the bed if you want to wear instead of clutching the towel over your privates."

"Thank you Alice", she heard his voice, muffled through the door. She smiled and placed the clothing on the bed in the guest room. She walked out and again, bumped into something hard, all for keeping her eyes to the ground. She found her cheek plastered against his bare pec, her ear near his heart, his head over the crown of her head.

"Is this going to be a regular thing between us? Bumping into each other?" she asked, lifting herself up from his body but keeping her eyes down.

"Maybe one day, we won't bump into each other anymore. We'll just morph together and walk around as if we were one person", he joked. She gently looked up and separated from him. A lump formed in her throat as her chocolate eyes focused in his soft green ones. Some strands of his hair touched his eyebrows and eyes as he looked down. One hand clutched his towel and the other one barely touched her back. She tried hard to not bite her lip as his breath from his nose swirled over her face.

"Um, I'll go… uh, I'll go let you change…" she stuttered then walked to the kitchen. Sam stood there, baffled and confused, unsure of what to do, running his hand through his damp hair. He walked to the room and changed into his borrowed clothing, a pair of boxer short and a black muscle shirt. He walked to the door but stopped, looking left and right before stepping out of the room. He walked to the kitchen and found Alice setting a cup on the counter and serving herself some milk. She heard him walk in but didn't turn around.

"Hey, how do you have men's clothing?"

"A friend of mine used to live here for a while. He bought extra clothing, thinking he would need it but he enlisted into the Army so he left it here. Want a sandwich?"

"Oh, um, yeah thanks", Sam added. Just then the lights flickered and her skin turned white. Alice tried to get busy by making his sandwich but the storm seemed to increase. "Alice are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" her voice broke.

"Alice, you and I just met and I don't think it's right to lie to someone you just met", Sam added, walking up to her. She was still turned from him and her hands released the butter knife, slightly over the bread.

"I'm fine, really Sam", she added, lifting the utensil again.

"Alice", he added, gently taking her hand and holding it close to his chest. She looked and immediately regretted, seeing how muscular he really was. She could see his collarbones exposing above the neck hem of the shirt, his pecs expanding the width of the shirt, his abdomen hugged by the bottom part. His arms were slightly built, veins exposing. His shoulders were wider than his hips and his neck was rather muscular as well. She thought they should make it illegal for guys like him to wear muscle shirt. Something in his eyes, however, told her she was safe with him. She swallowed and looked away. Another thunder boomed and a lightning flashed the room. She jumped and pulled her arm away from him. Holding herself close, she averted her eyes from his view. "You're afraid of thunderstorms aren't you?" She nodded and shut her eyes tight, ashamed of her childhood fear. "It's okay, it's just an ol' thunderstorm."

"It's something I've been afraid of, since I could remember", she answered. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "What kind of a hunter is afraid of thunder and lightning?"

"What kind of hunter is afraid of clowns?" he asked, his eye keeping steady in her face. She swallowed and slowly wrapped her arms around herself, holding her fear inside.

"The kind that knows clowns aren't all smiles and laughs", she answered, looking at his biceps. "Do you want to call Dean and let him know you're here?"

"Yeah, I think I should", he answered, letting her go and went in search for his phone.

"It's on top of the dryer", she answered, finishing her assembly of the sandwich. Sam returned and called Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine Dean, I just walked Alice home and it started raining." She overheard the conversation, smiling. She then walked to the bathroom and grabbed some extra sheets and started making the spare bed in the guest room. "Hey." She turned and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might want to spend the night here since it's raining outside…" thunder boomed and she bit her lip. "This bed was hardly used but if you want, you can use it."

"You would let a total stranger spend the night at your house?" he asked, looking at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Technically, we're working together now", she answered, giving her eyebrows a lift. "A hunter helps his/her fellow hunters."

"You mean you're going to help us figure out what's causing these killings?"

"From the sidelines… I'm not ready to pick up a gun or shoot an arrow just yet." She looked down and held herself together again, hearing another thunder crash and seeing a lightning bolt illuminate the sky. She closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself down. Her eyes then bursted open when she felt two strong arms hold her towards him, one arm around her shoulders and the other below her ribs. Her arms slowly unwinded themselves and found a spot on either side of him, her fingers finding the gaps between his ribs. His chin rested over her head and her temple right on his collarbone. She bit her lip, reminding her she was only a part of the team, they were working together to fight whatever was killing innocent people.

"Whenever you feel ready to join the hunt, we'll leave the door wide open for you", he added, her head feeling the rumbling of his voice. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered. He gave her a tight squeeze and then rubbed his hands once or twice over her back then let her go. Her hands then squeezed his arms as she looked up. "Get some rest, I'll go with you to the motel."

"Okay, goodnight Alice", he told her.

"Sleep tight", she answered, crossing her arms again and waited for him to do whatever it is he was going to do but missed the moment he pressed his lips against her forehead. She blinked and moved her face away from him, then walking out to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the door and thought of what just happened. She then set her sights on a certain four-legged furry friend. "What are you looking at?" Kayser cocked his head to the side and then made his way to her room. Shaking her head, attempting to clear the fogginess of her mind, her feet moved her to her room, settling for a sleepless night she would endure, thanks to the storm brewing harder outside. " _Just my luck, a storm is concocting outside, a very cute guy who happens to be a hunter is in the next room, and he kissed my head, and my dog watched the whole thing instead of barking to end things quicker…"_


End file.
